girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2011-11-02 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Category:Page-by-Page Hehe! She has his Lightning Rod! (And I bet she's improved it...) I love how reluctant she is to act like the Heterodyne the Castle wants her to be. Unfortunately, this is yet another page between us and that double-page spread the Foglios owe us. unpacks another delivery truck full of popcorn I hope it's soon, because I am mailing them the bill for this... ~Mysteria Femina~ 03:26, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Grrr....no Wednesday comic up when I look! What deal with the Devil did you make to bring it forth so early?!? Great Cthulhu 03:33, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Click on Agatha, silly! (Or just go to the Live Journal.) ~Mysteria Femina~ 04:00, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Ooh....egg on my face! erases demonic summoning circle. Great Cthulhu 04:05, November 2, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. You didn't know, and now you do. ~Mysteria Femina~ 04:12, November 2, 2011 (UTC) If the authors are paying attention to the page counts, the bell doesn't ring until Monday. At least no double pager if it does ring on Friday. AndyAB99 10:11, November 2, 2011 (UTC) All I have to say is Hallelujah! Its about time Agatha exit the Castle and announce herself! Great Cthulhu 04:31, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone know where she is coming out? I don't see many reference points in the picture, and I don't remember either der Kestle or Agatha remarking on where they will emerge. I would expect it to be some place elevated to give the town a good view, but probably not right next to the doom bell (unless Agatha wants to lose her hearing!). Elevation would also help with the choosing of targets for the lightning. Do you think all the tools on the back of the FSMADD are for fixing the rest of the points in the town that der Kestle needs fixing? And since this particular horse is not dead until the doom bell actually rings, do you think the effect could be everyone frozen in fear and hopelessness, as in, "I'm doomed!"? That would match the reaction of the old-timers, and would affect both sides as they mentioned it would. Since we know that the bell had been rung on occasion in the past, but less so under the Heterdyne boys, it sounds like the bell may be one of those "toys" that the Heterdynes of old liked to play with, and isn't it fun to cause the town's population to freeze in terror randomly in the middle of their day? Now that's what a surprise should be! LittleAlvinMaker 20:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. It has been said the bell is rung to announce that the Heteodyne is in residence. It also announces a new Heterodyne (by birth or asscention). The Heterodyne Boys, Bill and Barry, spent alot of time away and apparently didn't like staying at the Castle, so it only rang when they came back home for brief visits. AndyAB99 20:44, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh my this chapter "Vole makes his move" alone is 40 pages long , im thinking they forget to start new chapters, and time for the new vol long ago. Agathahetrodyne 22:11, November 2, 2011 (UTC) : Chapter titles always lag behind. Until "Vole makes his move" was titled the entire section was "A Star Witness is Revived". So from February 2 until July 20, there were no new section/chapter titles. AndyAB99 17:32, November 3, 2011 (UTC) LittleAlvinMaker, this looks like the gate at the head of the Causeway that Gil and the FSMADDs just cleared, with a slightly forced perspective making Agatha look bigger. That would be an excellent place for the Announcement, because a. it's open, elevated and dramatic, b, everyone who isn't actually fighting for his life at the moment will be looking that way because of Gil's charge, and c. assuming they were in the First Gatehouse counting from the Castle, the real Government of Mechanicsburg is right in front of her. It also means she's out of the Castle proper, as much as you can get out of the Castle without leaving Mechanicsburg, Datkhound 00:48, November 3, 2011 (UTC)